


at hospital

by pilongski



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hospitalization, Tadashi Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, is this the household of Hamada? We have a news, regarding Tadashi Hamada. To whom am I speaking?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	at hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I made this 2 months ago but then I forget about it _(:"3
> 
> And Happu New Year everyone! :D

Hiro waited in front of room 603. Aunt Cass was beside him as well, but she was too busy chewing a bubble gum—to reduce her nervousness, she said.  A nurse came out five minutes later, telling them that only one of them could enter the room. Hiro exchanged stares with Aunt Cass, but she told them he should go first. He just nodded and followed the nurse steps.

The nurse excused herself afterwards and left him alone, with an older (young) man in front of him. His face was full of bandages, and he couldn’t nearly lift his head. Hiro waved his hand to the person in front of him, and he could see that the other person laughed a little—even though no voice was heard.

Hiro don’t know whether to feel scared or relieved to the fact that his brother actually survived the fire.

It turns out that the body they buried belonged to someone else—someone who has similar body build with Tadashi. And since they only knew Tadashi was the only one who was seen to run back to the fire, they didn’t bother to recheck when they found the body. But then one year later they received a call from the hospital that they have tended someone under the name of Tadashi Hamada.

“Hiro? Is that you?”

Hiro went closer  to him and took a seat beside his bed. “Yeah. It’s me.”

“Oh,  I was correct then. I was afraid that I misidentified people again.”

Hiro stayed silent. He didn’t know exactly what Tadashi mean by that.

“Did you enjoy university life?”

“Yep. Very much. Honey and the others are really kind. And the subjects are challenging as well.”

“I can see that. I’ve heard the news. So Baymax is now working on the hospital?”

“Yeah. But not this hospital. Yet.” Hiro added. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Tadashi smiled. “Thanks for realizing my wish. Have you patent it?”

“Yeah. Under your name.”

“Why?”

“You’re the one who made him, not me. I’m just continuing your research.”

“But—“

“Drop it. If you don’t like my idea, just go to the patent office yourself.” Hiro pouted.

The room went silent for a while. Hiro was swinging his legs while Tadashi scanned his bandaged face. Neither of them said anything.

“When are you going to be back?”

“What?”

“You know, to nerd university.” Hiro scoffed. “You don’t plan on quitting, right?”

“I don’t know.” Tadashi sighed. “I ... Hiro, helped me undo my bandage.”

Hiro grabbed a scissor and cut the bandage in Tadashi’s face. He shocked a little. Tadashi’s face was full of burn scars, and on top of it ....

“My left eye can’t be saved.” Tadashi said. “I’m now half blind, and I can’t see you really well.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.” Hiro patted him. “We just had to make another eye to replace your damaged eye.”

“Ahahahaha!” Tadashi laughed. “Hiro, you—God. Really.” he breathed a little. “You seem happy by the idea though.” Tadashi teased.

“Of course, I can put it for our next project.” Hiro smirked. “You are welcome if you want to join as well.”

“I want to, but I was held by this—“

“Then I’d come and bring you the stuff you need to do then.”

“And jammed the hospitals signal, yeah, thanks. And I’ll be a mass murderer after coming back from death. Very marvel. Bravo.”

“That’s cool, bro! So villain-like!”

“You’ve been hanging out with Fred too much.”

“He’s an interesting person, with an interesting background.” Hiro laughed. “Ups, been taking the time a bit too long. I bet Aunt Cass will burst out from that door if I don’t hurry. So, I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Hiro lifted his hat (Tadashi just realized that Hiro was wearing his hat after a while) and went to  the door. But he looked back and stared at Tadashi before he went out.

“I’ll be really seeing you later, right?”

Tadashi opened his mouth. He then smiled and laughed a little.

“Yeah, don’t worry. It won’t be like the last time.”

“Good,” Hiro waved again, “I’ll bring Baymax and the others next time.”

Aunt Cass went in and hurriedly hugged her beloved nephew. The door closed, ending their conversation, and a promise waiting to be fulfilled.

_—Fin_  

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hero 6 belongs to Marvel and Disney.


End file.
